Ikuto's Life
by LovelyAnimeFreak
Summary: not really anything to do with Ikuto, but yet allot. this is 14 year old amu and she meets Anko and Ayame who change her life forever. The final battle to Easter. IkutoxAmu Amuto
1. Welcome Anko and Ayame T

Ok im back

Srry about the other story

I wanted to get started on this one.

My version of middle school Amu and Ikuto quitting Easter. New characters and more romance.

Amu calmly took her place next to Tadase as usual, glaring up at the chalk-board, well bored. She looked over to her left and saw Rima silently snoozing away, and then to Tadase who was on her right, who was also taking a nap peacefully. Amu sighed. He looked so cute!

The bell rang, they were still sleeping. Ok, Amu thought to herself, last night was hard but it wasn't that tiring. They were still sleeping.

Nikaidou-Sensei walked into the room silently, which was strange for someone like him, looking at a small piece of paper. At this silence Rima and Tadase woke up in confusion. Nikaidou looked around and managed to speak out,

"Class we have two new students." The class cheered in happiness. The boys whispered hoping it would be a hot girl or a cool boy to play with, while the girls wanted a cute boy, or a really nice girl. "Please come in." And with those three single words, a dash of blonde fell onto Nikaidou – Sensei.

"Oh Sensei it's horrible!" The young blonde haired, blue eyed girl wailed in disbelief, while Nikaidou was trying to get out of the spot they were currently in.

"What is it T-Chan??" Nikaidou asked while helping the young girl up.

"I can't find Anko (Pronounced- Anako)! On minute she was with me, and then I turned around to listen to you, and I looked back and she was gone!" The young girl said in such a hurry, and sigh that only Nikaidou could catch what she was saying. Then Amu saw it, her head band had Exclamation marks, on it when she saw head band two minutes ago had stars on it.

_"What if….What if she's going through a character change?" _Amu thought to herself quietly. She poked at Tadase and Rima away from the murderous scene before them and told her what she saw, and her theory was, and then it was proven correct.

A Guardian Chara floated from the back of the room. Her hair was in a high pony tail, and she had pom-poms in her hands, and dirt covered her knees. She had a dark red t-shirt on, with a black cheerleading skirt. She floated near, the girl's ear and whispered something in her ear. Then suddenly the girl stood up. She looked towards the class and finally said in a kind, sweet voice;

"Good morning! Sorry for my intrusion, my name is Ayame T. (Pronounced- Aya may) it is nice to finally be able to come to a non-boarding school." Amu stared, she was so polite, and she said all of that in a kind voice, which was completely different from the one she was using for Nikaidou sensei. Tadase poked Amu slightly, and pointed towards her head band, it was light blue with stars on it, not hot pink with Exclamation marks on it.

"And this," She said as she pointed to the figure in the door way, "This is my twin. Her name is Anko T." Anko walked into the room, glared at Nikaidou sensei, smirked and sat down Rima, and Kusu - Kusu.

Ayame sighed, and walked behind Saaya sadly. She looked at her sister and sighed again. Amu looked between the both of them and the thought;

"_There is nothing similar about them at all! That Ayame girl has dark blonde hair, and baby blue eyes! While Anko has black hair and purple eyes, Anko has got the mean look going on while her sister is all sweet and innocent. Hah! Saaya looks like she's dieing though, She's got rebel next to her, and sweet girl behind her. She probably thinks there trying to take her spot light………Idiot."_

Amu sighed. The bell rung, class was over. Amu looked behind her; did those two idiots actually take up there whole time? Well whatever, and with that she walked out of the classroom and to her next class.

After Class

Tadase looked over at the two new girls in disbelief, what were they? They sat there in silence practically the whole day and never said a word. A Russell was sounded behind him as Nikaidou sensei stepped forward into the grass in front of the two 14 year old girls.

Amu and the gang silently found Tadase and watched the sight in front of him as well. Nikaidou looked down at the two girls and said;

"Anko you gave your sister quite a fright this morning, so stop glaring at me and apologize would you?" The teacher said as he sat next to them. He stated again; "Did you kill anyone?" The guardians gasped at what he said and waited for there reply, by now Ayame was shaking, and Anko was glaring at the sensei.

Anko stood up; "Come on Yuu, do you really think we would kill some one, you practically just killed my twin with your Question." Nikaidou looked over at the now laughing teenage girl, and smiled, and left; leaving the guardians alone with the twins.

Yaya looked over at her friends and whispered;

"Who are they??"

Amu looked over at her friend and replied;

"I don't know."

Hoped you liked

Not allot i know, my sister is rushing me off the computer

it will get better i promise

LovelyAnimeFreak


	2. Welcome Tomoyo and Sakura T

Okay I know the 1 chapter wasn't that good

Okay I know the 1 chapter wasn't that good

But I read it over a now no what I need to do

So this is the second chapter, and the second day Anko and Ayame are at school

By: LovelyAnimeFreak

P.S. No characters are mine

Except the following- Anko T., Ayame T., Tomoyo T., Sakura T., and more to come!!

Amu silently sat in the front of the class like normal. Watching and waiting for the two new girls to come in. Even when the school bell rang, they still did not enter the room. Even when Nikaidou Sensei walked into the room late, and started to call out the roll call they still did not enter.

Even 30 minutes after class had started, the two still hadn't come through the door. Then there was a knock, the class jumped. Amu sighed and thought that everyone must have been waiting, Nikaidou had noticed this and quietly said a "come in." then a small foot appeared in the door way. Two nine-year old girls made there way into the class room silently.

Nikaidou sensei didn't seem surprised like the rest of the class. In fact he started to talk to them like they were older then what they really were;

"Ah!" Nikaidou sensei turned around to face them, "Tomoyo-chan! Sakura-san! What can I do for you?" Nikaidou sensei looked at them happily, liking the visit from the nine year olds.

If you looked at the two from far away, you could not tell they were sisters; if you got closer you could because of some similarities, but as close as you got you could not tell the two were twins since one had: long purple/dark grey hair that was tied in two pig tails, and had dazzling dark Amethyst eyes, she had nice red lips, and pale skin. She wore a black cross with a light Amethyst in the middle of the cross around her neck, and had a black and purple checkered band around her wrist. The girl also wore a nice purple long sleeved t-shirt and a long black skirt, with black and purple flats, and a black bulky hair band in her hair.

She looked more polite then the girl next to her, that had short brown hair that was down to her ears, and sparkling Emerald eyes, she had pink lips, with tan skin. She wore a short pink skirt and she had bruises and cuts on her legs from playing around with her friends probably. She had on a green tank top (imagine what kind you think would look good with a pink skirt) that looked cute with the pink mini-skirt. She wore a cherry blossom necklace, and a bracelet to match, witch both had emeralds in the middle. For her shoes the girl wore black sneakers, and socks that looked okay with the kind of skirt and tank the girl was wearing.

They both had on earrings though, purple haired girl had crosses with Amethysts, and green eyed girl had cherry blossoms with emeralds in them. They were nothing alike. The green eyed girl looked at Nikaidou sensei and screamed;

"HI YUU-CHAN!!" She said aloud as she waved to him.

"HI SAKURA-CHAN!!" Nikaidou sensei screamed back and high-fived the girl, the class sighed how much of a goof there teacher was, while the girl next to her went behind Nikaidou sensei's desk and pulled some duck tape out of one of the draws. She had some difficulty pulling off a piece of the tape, but managed after biting it off. She silently strolled over to her sister and pulled the rope of the chalk bored and cut it into two pieces.

Amu silently sighed at her desk and watched with her class mate as the gothic girl tied rope around the girl's feet and hands, and quickly put the tape around the girl's mouth. While the girl tried to pull the tape off the purple haired girl who was probably Tomoyo silently said;

"Yuu-chan, Anko and Ayame will not be here today, they both give there apologies." At this Nikaidou sensei stared at her not believing a word of what she just stated. Tomoyo sighed in regret and told him;

"My apologies greatly that is what onii-chan told me to say; only Ayame is sorry. Anko couldn't care any less." Tomoyo told him truthfully. While Sakura was trying to get out off her imprison meant.

Nikaidou smiled and told her;

"Don't worry Tomoyo-san, and tell your obaa-chan to calm his horses down." Tomoyo slightly giggled at the insult of her brother. "Anko and Ayame are in good hands," Sakura fell to the ground and laughed hysterically at what Nikaidou sensei just said.

"_Good hands……as if."_ Sakura thought to herself still trying to rid herself of the bindings.

"Hey." Nikaidou shouted. "That's mean." He said in a whine that caused the girl to laugh even more. He looked back towards Tomoyo and asked; "What happened this time?"

Tomoyo slightly giggled, "Anko fell of the roof, while Ayame was trying to catch her. Anko has a sprained back and arm, while Ayame has a sprained ankle and neck, they'll be back in two or three days, that's the only agreement the doc. would allow…….Remus had a fit when he heard that." Tomoyo said as she finished. The class gaped at what she said, fell of the roof?

"Yeah it was funny!" Sakura said as she popped up out of nowhere. "He was mumbling something about education and learning ability, it was funny. Sirius was all like, "We should sneak out of the house tomorrow!" and of course he only said that to make him mad, witch it did by the way. Remus screamed so loudly it made the house shake! It shook Yuu, it shook!" by now Sakura had a hold of Nikaidou's collar and was standing on the desk shouting to the class.

"That's nice Sakura-san, but I think you two better get out of here, the headmaster come by this class at the end of first period." Nikaidou said, as he ushered Sakura off of his desk.

Sakura-chan ran out of the class room in a hurry when she heard this, but Tomoyo bowed in thanks and walked out of the class room quietly trying to follow her sister who was currently running through the halls.

The bell rang.

Class was over.

That means the two girls took up there whole class.

They were free to go home, since it was a Saturday.

The class sweat-dropped when they remembered it was Saturday.

Amu, Tadase, and Rima made there way out of the school in a rush, trying to follow the two nine-year olds. But on the way ran into Kairi and Yaya, and dragged them along.

"Where are we going?" Yaya asked Kairi in question.

"Does it look like I know? I'm being pulled along with you." Kairi told her slightly angry.

"Why are you so angry Desu?" Kusu Kusu asked in confusion.

"Because I have no idea where I'm going," He screamed to the Chara. But was soon non talk able when Yaya stuck some duck tape over his mouth.

"There we go!" Yaya shouted. "No more talking for the sour puss!"

Kairi tried saying something but it was muffled by the tape over his mouth. He sighed in disbelief. This couldn't be happening.


End file.
